1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal panel and a liquid crystal display having the liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a thin and flat display device. The LCD consists of a number of color or monochrome pixels placed in front of a light source or a reflection plate. The power consumption of the LCD is very low. Besides, the LCD has features of high-quality, small size and light weight. Therefore, everyone loves the LCD, and the LCD becomes a mainstream display. The LCD has been widely used in various electronic products, such as computer equipment having display monitors, mobile phones, or digital picture frames. The wide-viewing-angle technology is the important development direction for the LCD. However, when a viewing angle at a side direction or an oblique direction is too large, the wide-viewing-angle LCD often generates a color shift phenomenon.
The liquid crystal panel is an important component of the LCD. The liquid crystal panel comprises multiple pixel units, and each of the pixel units comprises: a pixel electrode, a common electrode TFTcom disposed on a thin-film-transistor (TFT) substrate, and a common electrode CFcom disposed on a color filter (CF) substrate. Wherein, the pixel electrode and the common electrode TFTcom form a storage capacitor Cst of the pixel unit, and the pixel electrode and the common electrode CFcom form a liquid crystal capacitor Clc of the pixel unit. In the prior art, to solve the color shift problem, each pixel unit is divided into two pixel regions, and one of the pixel regions add a compensation capacitor such that the two pixel regions have different liquid crystal capacitors Clc. As a result, the relationship of transmittance versus applied voltage is different at different pixel regions. Therefore, the liquid crystal panel can achieve a low color shift effect.
FIG. 1 is an equivalent circuit diagram of a pixel unit of a liquid crystal panel according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, in the liquid crystal panel, multiple pixel units 10 are located among multiple data lines (Data) and multiple scan lines (Gate) disposed vertically with each other. FIG. 1 only exemplarily shows one pixel unit. Each of the pixel units is divided into two pixel regions 10a and 10b. In the pixel region 10a, a thin film transistor T1 connects to one of the data lines (Data) and one of the scan lines (Gate). In the pixel region 10a, a pixel electrode and a common electrode on the color filter substrate form a liquid crystal capacitor Clc1. In the pixel region 10a, the pixel electrode and a common electrode TFTcom on a TFT substrate form a storage capacitor Cst1. In the pixel region 10b, a thin film transistor T2 connects to one of the data lines (Data) and one of the scan lines (Gate). In the pixel region 10b, a pixel electrode and a common electrode on the color filter substrate form a liquid crystal capacitor Clc2. In the pixel region 10b, the pixel electrode and a common electrode TFTcom on the TFT substrate form a storage capacitor Cst2. A compensation capacitor Cdown is further disposed in the pixel region 10b. One terminal of the compensation capacitor Cdown connects to the common electrode TFTcom on the TFT substrate. The other terminal of the compensation capacitor Cdown connects to a sharing gate line (Gate0) through a sharing TFT T3. Because the compensation capacitor Cdown, when the liquid crystal panel is working, the pixel regions 10a and 10b exist different relationships of transmittance versus applied voltage so as to solve the color shift problem.
However, in the above illustrated liquid crystal panel, because each pixel unit is provided with a compensation capacitor Cdown, a sharing TFT T3, and a sharing gate line Gate0. Therefore, the fabrication difficulty of the liquid crystal panel is increased so as to increase the product cost. Besides, the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal panel is greatly decreased so as to affect the display quality of the liquid crystal panel.